


The University Plan

by cutielemon07



Series: What Really Happened at 10 Downing Street [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Entirely fictional, Gen, It is true though that the ruling class don't like the working class to learn, Rioting, Students, it's in history books, probably, university fees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: David Cameron is raising university fees. Nick Clegg doesn't like it.





	

David Cameron was sitting behind his desk in 10 Downing Street. Nick Clegg, the Deputy Prime Minister, was sitting in front. Both of them were having a debate. About the university fees. 

"Clegg, I know you don't like my plan," David began. "But hear me out. That's an order. I'm the Prime Minister. I can do that."

"You're raising fees for university. The Liberal Democrats ran against raising uni fees." Nick said. "It's kinda hard not to take that personally." 

"Yes. Well, I'm running the country." 

"I'm the Deputy Prime Minister!" 

"You have no authority and what I say goes." David snapped. "And I don't want working class plebs to go to university. So I decided I'll make it a little less affordable." 

"You're raising it to nine grand." Nick said. 

"Yeah. They get enough benefits already." David put his hands behind his head, as if to relax. "Oh, by the way, they should enjoy them while they can. Benefits, I mean."

"David. This plan is asinine." Nick shook his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, my posh friends need a break. The idiot ones aren't going to get anywhere if the smart working class people are reading. It'll give them... Ideas."

"Ideas?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Clegg, ideas." David sighed and moved his hands to his desk. 

"You're evil." 

"Thanks. I've been waiting for someone to call me that." David smiled. "But the thing is, you're too late to do anything about it. It's going through parliament today."

"What about the protests and the riots?" Nick asked. 

" _Nobody_ will protest and riot!" David laughed. "And if they do, they get arrested and nobody will hire them."

"But-"

"And besides, most of them are like Cletus off the Simpsons, they don't have the sense because they're as thick as two short planks and obsessed with The X-Factor."

"No, they're-"

"Even the _smartest_ working class cretins won't notice that they have to pay three extra grand for a year at university."

"Of _course_ they will riot, Dave." Nick said. "They're not all as stupid as you make them out to be. God. Why did I even enter negotiations with your party? You're like a different species to working class people. You don't care. They work hard, you don't care."

David scoffed. "They do _not_ work hard. You know how I know? They're not rich like me."

"See. You truly _are_ another species." Nick shook his head. "You only care about Tory supporters, but what about Lib-Dem supporters?" 

"Lib-Dem supporters?" David laughed. "Are there even any left?"

"Don't laugh about this, Dave. I see right through your plan. You don't give a damn about working class people. All you care about is money lining your pockets-the same for your Tory Eton Bullingdon Club mates."

"Yeah." David nodded. "You're right."

"You're just brazenly admitting this." Nick shook his head again. "Wow."

"And you have to do what I say because I'm the Prime Minister. I can have you arrested for treason."

"Seriously?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah." David said. "A bit of planted evidence, some plans to murder me, maybe a gun..."

"You wouldn't dare." Nick said quickly.

"Oh. But I would, see. That's why you have to just... Let me do my job and raise uni fees." 

"This is blackmail isn't it?"

"This is blackmail." David nodded. "So what's it going to be? Uni fees raised by three grand? Or arrested for treason? Your call."

"Okay." Nick said after a few minutes of silence. "Raising uni fees it is."

David stood up with a smug look on his face. "That's a good lapdog." He patted Nick on the head before leaving the room.

"I'm not a lapdog." Nick muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww. I wrote this one when I was 17. Put it all over the walls of my sixth form. Made some people laugh. Made others angry. I just wanted to try to make a bad thing that little bit less bad. Since most people in my sixth we're going off to uni anyway. They've all graduated now. I'm still in year 2. Yay me.


End file.
